Welcome To The Hyrule Academy Host Club!
by SamZelda
Summary: When Haruhi is given a scholarship at the prestigious Hyrule Academy, how can she turn it down? Especially when her Ouran scholarship is about to run out... But what will happen when the rest of the Host Club find out? Some Haruhi/Tamaki and Link/Zelda and many many more ships that will sail XD
1. Goodbyes

**Hi!  
I hope you all enjoy this! :3  
Disclaimer- I (sadly) own nothing ;-;**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka hesitated outside Music Room Three. Her hand trembled above the door knob as she listened to the conversation inside. Her club mates were as happy as could be, chatting about how excited they were for the holidays to begin. One voice, louder than the rest stood out. Tamaki Suoh was trying to organise some big event for them all, later in the year. Haruhi sighed shakily and opened the door. A scattering of rose petals spiralled out of the door towards her, and a seemingly unearthly light blinded her.  
"Welcome!" Six boys chimed in unison, then bowed. As they straightened up, they saw Haruhi and all smiled. A small boy with blonde hair that looked about six ran up and hugged her tightly  
"Haru-chan! Come play with me and Usa-chan!" He smiled up at her cutely, holding out a large pink bunny stuffed toy. Haruhi smiled nervously.  
"Another time Honey-senpai?" Honey frowned.  
"But Haru-chan, you promised-" At that moment a tall boy with dark spiky hair picked up Honey and put him under his arm.  
"Thats enough Mitsukuni." Honey stuck out his tongue at the boy.  
"Taka-chan why are you so mean?" He sulked. Takashi Morinozuka (or Mori for short) put Honey down at a table full of cake. Still sulking, Honey started to eat the cakes vigorously, with his Usa-chan sitting on the table next to him. Two identical boys with orange hair sidled up to Haruhi and put one arm each over her shoulders  
"Hey there Haruhi." They spoke in unison, with a bored tone to their voices. "You're later than usual. You missed the biscuits." One of them winked and plucked a biscuit from his pocket.  
"But I saved you one, see." He smiled and placed it in Haruhis mouth, before leaning down and taking a bite from it himself. "Yummy~" The other boy turned away, tears in his eyes.  
"Oh Hikaru! How could you be so mean?" Hikaru grabbed his twins hand and spun him to face him.  
"Oh Kaoru... Please dont cry!" He took out another biscuit. "Dont be jealous! We can share this biscuit together... see?" Kaoru intertwined his fingers with his brothers and took a bite from the bicuit that was in his brothers mouth. He pulled away with crumbs on his cheeks, Hikaru chuckled.  
"You're always so messy when it comes to eating, Kaoru..." Kaoru looked away.  
"But then you get to clean me up!" Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces became closer and closer before... A tall blonde guy stood behind them, radiating annoyance. Hikaru turned to face him.  
"Oh Boss." He spoke in an annoyed tone  
"What do you want?" Kaoru finished his sentence in the same voice. Tamaki Suoh (The Boss) furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You two shady twins have been bothering my Haruhi again, havent you!" He put his hands on his hips and gave them a death glare.  
"Calm down." They spoke in unison again. "We were just giving her a biscuit, thats all." Tamaki frowned and dramatically flipped his hair away from his face.  
"Well if thats all it was..." He ran over to Haruhi and started to pile biscuits into her hands. "See how much Daddy loves you Haruhi?! Now will you promise to stay away from those shady twins?!" Hikaru and Kaoru appeared at Haruhis side again.  
"Thats a bit difficult..."  
"Seeing as we're in the same classes..." The twins stuck out their tounges at Tamaki. The three were bickering loudly as another boy with dark hair and glasses walked over to Haruhi. "Hello Haruhi." He spoke calmly. "I've gathered you've come to say your goodbyes?" All noise in the room stopped as the words sunk in.  
"Goodbyes?" Honeys eyes widened. "Haru-chan, are you going somewhere?!" Tamaki had stopped arguing with Hikaru and Kaoru, and all three stood motionless in shock, not even making a sound. Haruhi smiled and laughed nervously.  
"Y-yeah, I guess I am." She laughed nervously again before trailing off and staring at the floor. Kyoya sighed.  
"You mean none of you noticed Haruhi's uniform?" All eyes were locked on Haruhi. Instead of her usual uniform (a blue blazer and pants, as was the uniform for all male attendants of Ouran Academy), she was wearing a black blazer with a white blouse, a dark blue tie, knee high black socks, black shoes and a skirt that reached halfway up her thighs. Tamaki shuffled slowly towards Haruhi.  
"Wh-wh..." The twins stood behind Tamaki.  
"I think what the boss is trying to say is 'Why are you leaving?'" Kaoru spoke alone. Hikaru was looking down at the floor, a mixture of shock and sadness on his face. Haruhis hands were shaking.  
"I-I dont want to..." She kept her face hidden as she looked at the floor. "But... I have to!" She ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. They all stood in shock for a moment, exept for Kyoya who simply pushed his glasses further up his nose and wrote something in his notebook.  
"So without Haruhi, we'll lose an average of 5 customers. Not a large loss, but a loss all the same..." Tamaki snapped his head up and grabbed Kyoya by his blazer.  
"Haruhis gone!" He yelled. "And all you think about is the money we'll lose?!" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose again.  
"Please calm down 'Daddy'. I've known about this for a few weeks and have come to terms with it already. And please do not assault me in this way again, or I may just have to call in my fathers police force." He smiled calmly.  
"A few... weeks? Mommy?" Tamaki whispered.  
"Yes. Ranka told me about it. It appears that Haruhis scholarship to Ouran terminates in a few weeks, so she went in for another few scholarship exams, and one of the schools accepted her..." Tamaki sighed with relief.  
"Well as long as shes not moving..."  
"But the downside is that its Hyrule Academy." Kyoya smiled again.  
"Hy...rule... Aca...demy?!" Tamaki sank to his knees in shock.

Haruhi looked back at Ouran Academy. She could've sworn she'd heard Tamakis voice. Wiping away the last of her tears, she began to walk down the road. She knew they would take it badly. They were all friends after all... But Tamaki would be hit the worst, and Haruhi knew it. She didn't want to tell them at all, but it would've been better than her just disappearing off of the face of the earth... Right? She sighed as she looked up at her house. Well it wasnt so much of a house as a first floor apartment. Her dad, (known as his stage name Ranka) was standing in front of the apartment, with Haruhis suitcases.  
"You be a good girl now!" Tears were welling in his eyes. " And make sure to write or call!" Haruhi smiled at him.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine! But... why are you here with my suitcases?" Ranka blinked quickly.  
"You didn't know? The headmistress of Hyrule Academy is taking you there today!" Haruhi looked shocked.  
"I dont want to leave already...But maybe... It's for the best..." She mumbled. Ranka hugged his daughter and kissed her head. A shiny black limo pulled in front of the apartment, and the driver, who was a tall tanned woman, stepped out. Almost immediately, Haruhis and Rankas neighbours crowded around the vehicle, trying to get a look inside.  
"Maybe its those nice boys again?" A middle aged woman squealed. The driver walked around to the door of the limo and opened it. The crowd gasped as the limos passenger stepped out. It was a tall woman, with long white-gold hair flowing down her back in waves. She wore a smart white dress with a tight black blazer similar to Haruhis, but smaller and more elegant. Her eyes were a brilliant, sparkling sapphire blue. She looked up at Haruhi and Ranka and smiled.  
"Are you Miss Haruhi Fujioka?" Her voice was soft and gentle, with a comforting tone. Haruhi nodded slowly and the woman smiled.  
"And you must be Ranka! A pleasure to finally meet you both!" She walked up the stairs towards them. "Haruhi, its time for you to come to Hyrule." Haruhi nodded again and walked down to meet the woman on the stairs.  
"I am the headmistress of Hyrule Academy." The woman smiled.  
"Thank you for accepting me ma'am." Haruhi spoke quietly. The woman poked out her tongue.  
"Don't call me ma'am! It makes me sound old!" She laughed. " Call me Lady Hylia!" Haruhi smiled at Hylia and nodded.  
"Yes ma'a- I mean, yes Lady Hylia!" The driver of the limo had picked up Haruhis suitcases and was holding all three. Haruhi looked concerned.  
"Will she be alright carrying those? I can carry them myself..." Hylia placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about Impa, she can handle it! After all, shes a Sheikah!" Haruhi looked puzzled. Impa turned to face her.  
"What Lady Hylia is trying to say is that I am from a clan renound for our strength, swiftness and all-round... how to put it... ninja-ness." Impa smiled. "So do not worry Haruhi. I am perfectly fine." Impa turned away and proceeded to put Haruhis bags into the back of the limo. Haruhi blinked in surprise and Hylia laughed gently, like the sound of a wind chime. A quiet rumbling could be heard in the distance. Haruhi looked towards the source of the noise with a sad expression on her face.  
"I think... We should leave now?" Hylia looked confusedly at Haruhi.  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends?" Haruhi shook her head and Hylia smiled. "I understand... Impa! We must leave immediately!~" Impa nodded and slid into the drivers seat of the limo.  
"Goodbye Ranka! We'll take good care of your daughter!" Hylia smiled up at Haruhis father. Sitting on the fluffy seats of the limo, Haruhi looked out of the rear window. A large cloud of dust was visible above the rooftops, coming closer and closer to Haruhis and Rankas apartment.  
"U-uh..." Haruhi bit her lip in worry, and Hylia looked down the road.  
"Oh! It seems you have a farewell party! Shall we delay our departure?" She smiled caringly at Haruhi, who shook her head violently.  
"I-I'd rather leave... I can't face saying goodbye..." Hylia nodded knowingly, and slid into the seat next to Haruhi.  
"Impa! Lets get going!" The Sheikah nodded and slammed her foot down on the accelerator. Haruhi looked forlornly out of the back of the limousine as she saw the Host Club stop outside her house. Their faces all looked the same - hurt, betrayed and upset, yet with their own emotions. Tamakis face was the most hurt of all. His eyes were clearly filling with tears, like Haruhi knew they would, and Honey was already in floods of tears, being comforted by Mori (whos face was expressionless as ever, but did show some signs of sadness. Hikaru stared angrily and upset at the limousine, while Kaoru looked worriedly at his twin. And then there was Kyoya, whose face showed no expression whatsoever. Haruhi sighed and stared with great sorrow out of the back window at her friends until they disappeared on the horizon...

* * *

**So... What do you think? :D  
****Next Chapter - Haruhi Enrolls in Hyrule Academy!**


	2. Haruhi Enrolls!

**OKAY I'M BACK AFTER OVER 6 MONTHS OR SOMETHING I'M SO SORRY OMG OMG BUT COLLEGE IS SO STRESSFUL AND I WAS IN EUROPE AND I STARTED DATING SOMEONE NEW AND A LEVELS AAAAAAAAAAH**

**So yes as it gets closer to exams I begin to write again (typical I know)**

**I'm gonna change it to a first person perspective from now on, I know its weird, but cause I have two fics, I thought I'd write them in different ways (yay for English practice)**

**I own nothing okay, so don't sue my butt**

* * *

~Haruhi~

I fidgeted nervously in the seat of the limousine as the car sped along. Looking nervously out of the window was my only option - I didn't feel much like talking to Hylia, nice as she was, and talking to Impa was out of the question, as the tall, tanned woman scared me a little (she was also driving the car, and I'd feel like too much of a distraction to her if I began a conversation). So I simply stared out of the tinted windows of the limousine in order to take my mind off of... well, everything. Not only had I left behind my father, supportive as he was, I'd simply abandoned the best friends I'd ever had. But that short goodbye was surely better, right? I knew I'd thought this before, but seeing the hurt on all their faces as I drove away in the car simply broke my heart. Especially Tamaki's face. He looked like he'd been utterly betrayed by me, the girl that he appeared to have feelings for, and who had some feelings for him. I was suddenly aware of Hylia looking expectantly at me by her reflection in the window. I turned to her, blinked twice and said "Huh?". The headmistress of Hyrule Academy laughed quietly, sounding like the pealing of tiny bells. "I asked if you're excited to be coming to Hyrule Academy, my dear". In response, I simply nodded, which the headmistress smiled delicately at. "You know, my niece is in the same house as you, so I've arranged for you to room with her and some other girls in your house, if that's alright.". I nodded again,but something was bothering me. "Miss Hylia? Can I ask why I appear to have gotten special treatment?" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I mean, not all scholarship students get this treatment, right?". Hylia sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "To tell you the truth Haruhi, you're the first student from outside of Hyrule to actually obtain a scholarship and come to this school, so we thought we'd give you some special treatment. As for the rooming situation, most of the students at my Academy are all wealthy nobles from inside Hyrule, who have been brought up knowing eachother, and have certain groups due to upbringings, birthrace or generations of friendships and alliances. Seeing as you are one of the only pupils excluded from all this, we thought it would only be fair for you to be integrated with someone close to me, who I know is a lovely girl, with a very kind and welcoming group of friends, of different races, ages and backgrounds. I do hope none of this offends you, Haruhi my dear, I just wanted you to be able to successfully fit in and enjoy your time at Hyrule Academy." My eyes began to water as I heard this. This woman, the headmistress of a school that obviously took much effort and time to maintain and run, decided to give me the best chance at this school, despite me being noble in no way, shape or form. From the drivers seat, I heard Impa laugh. "You make it seem like all this was official business, my lady! To tell you the truth, child, Lady Hylia demanded to meet you in person and introduce herself, because she knew you'd be scared!" At these words, Hylia's pale cheeks turned a bright rosy red, and she leant forwards hurriedly, her white-gold hair cascading down her shoulders in elegant waves as she moved. "Impa! I told you not to mention that!" I couldn't help but notice that Hylia's ears, now unobscured by her hair, were slightly pointed at the tip, almost like an elves. From the research I had done around Hyrule Academy, I knew that this was because she was a member of the Hylian race, who were well known for their elegant features, almost always blond hair and pointed ears, making them slightly resemble elves. Impa on the other hand, was something called a Sheikah - apparently a well-trained and strong clan. I'd done some research on some other races from Hyrule that may be attending school with me- there were the Zora, a race apparently descended from mer-people, with paleish skin that many had a scale pattern on, the Gorons, a buff, strength orientated race who originated from the mountainous areas, the Rito, individuals who once were either descended from birds, or a race of those who rode gigantic birds (the research wasn't very clear on that one) who tended to be graceful, light on their feet and very curious. I almost giggled out loud - all these facts I was spouting made me sound like Kyoya. A small sigh escaped my lips. I'd done it again, thinking about the Host Club and Ouran, which would do me no good here. But... why shouldn't I think of them. I smiled a little at the thought of inviting the Host Club to the Academy one day - just because I didn't go there anymore didn't mean I couldn't see them anymore, did it? Suddenly, the car began to speed up, and Hylia was whispering feverently under her breath, her eyes closed. Not knowing what was going on, I simply sat there in shock, staring unblinkingly at the strange light we were heading towards, until Hylia opened her eyes and whistled. The last thing I thought before the light consumed us was how much Hylia's whistle had sounded almost like a train.

"...still passed out!"  
"The journey must've been too much of a shock for her my lady. She will awaken soon, I am sure." I winced in pain as I attempted to open my eyes, feeling the pair of cool hands resting on my arm. "Haruhi?! Are you feeling alright?" The voice sounded familiar, and it took me a moment to adjust to the rooms lighting, with my eyes first focusing on the blonde girl sitting next to my... bed? I sat up with a jolt, staring at the girl. She looked familiar, scarily like Hylia. Her eyes were a dark blue, like sapphires, or the bright blue of a lake and she had the same beautiful and graceful features as Hylia too, yet her hair was notably a darker blond, with some very light brown streaks throughout. Her hair was let loose, and it hung around her shoulders, her fringe and two long segements of hair framing her delicate face. Another hand rested on my shoulder and I turned around to face the headmistress of Hyrule Academy. She smiled cheerfully at me. "I do apologise, Haruhi! I neglected to inform you that we would be taking the Spirit Portal to Hyrule didn't I, meaning you didn't know to close your eyes. Due to the initial shock, you passed out, and so when we arrived in Hyrule Academy slightly after our trip through the portal, Impa carried you straight to the infirmary, and my niece apparently followed close behind her" The blonde girl gave a sheepish grin that I spotted from the corner of my eye, then removed her hands from my arm as she stood up, brushing her skirt down as she did so. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi Fujioka! I'm Princess Zelda the Fifth of Hyrule, Lady Hylia's niece - oh but you can just call me Zelda!" She curtseyed delicately, and my mouth felt like it had smashed into the soft duvet of the infirmary bed I lay in. A Princess? Hylia had mentioned noble birth, but I'd presumed this to be Ouran-level royalty, rich boys and girls with small titles or wealthy families - certainly not full on royalty. Fumbling over my words, I managed to somehow blurt out a "Hellothereitsapleasuretomeetyouyourhighness" and instead of reacting how I'd expected, the Princess simply laughed, alongside her aunt and Impa - who laughed exactly the way I'd expected, heartily and with great feeling. "There's no need for formalities Haruhi! I can call you that, yes?" I nodded, a faint smile on my face. Zelda seemed friendly, with a good sense of humour, and appeared not to be as stuffy as a princess may appear to be. She clapped her hands together with joy. "Auntie Hylia, seeing as Haruhi's woken up, is it alright if I show her round the school before the evening meal? Even introduce her to the others, perhaps so we can help her unpack as well?" Hylia smiled and folded her arms across her chest, before turning to Impa and saying "Impa, do you think you could please get Haruhi's suitcase from the car?" The next thing I knew, Zelda was dragging me out of the infirmary by one hand, with Hylia and Impa waving at me and laughing still, before the door closed and I could not see them anymore. Zelda suddenly dropped my hand and spun me around. "Listen here Haruhi, I want to keep this tour going as long as possible so I can miss Hylian studies, so do you think that you could somehow convince me to walk very slowly and explain everything carefully?" She batted her eyelashes and an impish grin crossed her features before making a dramatic flourish towards the huge marble archway that stood in front of us.

-**NOTE - Most of this next bit is literally just Zelda explaining the house system, classes, architecture and stuff so be warned - **

"This is the Wisdom Arch which leads onto the Wisdom Wing, where all academic lessons are studied, shown by the blue-stained glass in a majority of the carvings on it, including most obviously, it's section of the Triforce" I looked puzzledly at Zelda who noticed, and subsequently explained.  
"The Triforce is an ancient artifact that holds great power - it can grant any wish that the user wants it to - and in each generation, usually three individuals are the embodiment's of each section of the Triforce - Wisdom, Courage and Power" Gesturing to both mine and her own ties, which were a dark blue emblazoned with a light blue flame, she grinned "Each of the Academy's houses are named after and contain individuals who correspond to those specific traits - we're both in the Wisdom house for obvious reasons. As well as that, each Academy house has a female representative who must take on the name of the goddess who blessed their champion with their trait, Din for Power, Farore for Courage, and Nayru for wisdom, who will bless champions at the end of the school terms to fight in the Battle Royale to determine who will be the house to be blessed by my Aunt for that next term. The house with the most blessings at the end of the year is the victor, and for the rest of the next year, the statue of their goddess and her triforce stands in the Great Hall, which is where we should probably be going to next!" Zelda glided gracefully across the marble floor of the Wisdom Wing, with me following closely behind her, enraptured by the beauty of the hallway. Although everything seemed to be made out of the same cool, white marble, it seemed somehow comforting, especially with the large windows that lined one side of the hallway, letting sunlight spill into the room and playing across the floors and walls like molten gold ribboning throughout the stone. Wherever the window met the ceiling, intricately carved nymphs, fairies and other winged creatures framed them, each with the blue stained glass featuring in their eyes, gossamer dresses, or feathered wings. For a moment, I stopped and stared out of the windows. The sun was beginning to dip low enough that it looked like it was balancing on one of the distant mountain tops. The view was breathtaking, especially with the setting sun as the backdrop - seemingly endless green fields spread out in two directions, with a large, crystal blue lake, with a bridge crossing from one side to the other sitting directly in front of the castle, with what looked like a town on the other side. All was quiet, or so I thought, until I saw a small brown smudge in the distance on the field, growing closer. Simply a few seconds later, even I with my terrible eyesight could make out the shape of a figure on horseback, galloping like the wind across the fields from the direction of the mountains. I didn't have time to wait for the rider of the horse to come into view, as I heard Zelda calling to me from further down the corridor. Taking one last look out of the window at the rider, I turned towards Zelda and ran down the hallway.  
Some time later, Zelda had finished showing me around the Wisdom Wing and the Power Wing, and my tour of the Courage Wing was just coming to a close. The Wisdom Wing had been the academic section, where Hylian Studies (the history and the language), Dungeon Mapping, Mathematics and Etiquette took place, with the Courage Wing being home to all the creative subjects, such as magic practices, recreational education such as horseback riding and swimming, while the Power Wing was the area of physical training subjects, such as Acrobatics, Swordplay (The Academy was a home for those talented in the sword, magic or just generally smart and well bred) ,Horse Training and Dungeon Exploration. All students had to go to all lessons timetabled on their schedules, and were organised into classes based on their birthyear - I was in the second year, while Zelda was in the fourth year - then their surname alphabetically. Zelda was still explaining the classes to me when we reached the end of the Courage Wing, and turned left, into a beautiful courtyard. It was triangular in shape, to represent the Triforce of course, and in the centre flowed a large fountain, encrusted with green stained glass, which was surrounded by a large field of grass, framed by thick willow trees, with elegant, long branches that reached all the way onto the grassy floor and many bushes and hedges in which flowers of all colours bloomed. Zelda smiled at my awe-struck face, before looking up at one of the clocks on the courtyard walls. "Oh my, it's so close to the meal! We won't be able to unpack your cases at this rate..." She snapped her head up suddenly. "Haruhi, stay right here in the courtyard, understand? I'll be back soon!" She muttered some words under her breath in which I presumed was Hylian, was surrounded with a blue, crystalline glow, then disappeared. For a moment I simply looked at where she had been in shock, wondering how the hell magic was actually possible. With nothing better to do, I walked over to the fountain and leaned against it gently, inhaling and exhaling deeply as I did so. This atmosphere was so calming, I felt as if I could go to sleep. But then I heard a quiet gasp. Opening my eyes ever so slightly, I saw a tall boy wearing the Hyrule Academy boys uniform, with dirty blonde hair and pointed ears standing in the doorway to the courtyard, staring at me in a mixture of shock and intrigue. I blinked at him in confusion, and he did the same. With a small smile, I waved my hand and spoke quietly yet friendly, as if I was greeting a guest at the Host Club "Hello there, sir. Can I help you in any way?" He opened his mouth as if to say something, then his eyes shot sideways to the hallway he'd obviously appeared from. With no warning whatsoever, he sprinted down the courtyard towards me, and grabbed me by the arms. "Hide with me." My eyes widened as he pulled me hurriedly into the branches of one of the willow trees that lined the courtyard. The boy had placed a hand over my mouth, and was breathing raggedly, his hands red and sore, and smelling vaguely of...horse? So he must have been the rider I saw on the field earlier - but presumably he was supposed to be in lessons. Loud footsteps suddenly echoed into the courtyard, and I heard a man with a nasally voice curse. "Shit, we lost 'im". Another voice, this one belonging to a man that was clearly out of breath from running, echoed what the other had said "Boss, we lost him, what we gonna do now?". The final voice sounded pompous and arrogant, and sent a shiver down my spine. "We'll just teach that loser a lesson next time we see him, duh huh huh. But damn did I want to get him today, the little sod". The voices continued their grumbling back down the hallway, and when they were finally gone, the boy released his hand from my mouth. I stepped away from him, gasping a little to get the scent of horsehair out of my nose and mouth. With a quiet sigh, the boy slid down the trunk of the tree, rubbing his face with his hands. "Wasn't exactly the best first impression, right? Sorry bout that, but I really had to make sure they couldn't follow me." He said the last part with a friendly grin, and I finally got a good look at his face. The boys eyes were a similar blue colour to Zelda's, yet his were far more full of life and joy, and his hair was a dirty blond, swept partly over his forehead and thick brown eyebrows - his features were inherently Hylian, and he did look fairly attractive - that last part made me blush a little inside. I smiled back "I'm Haruhi, a pleasure to meet you!" I couldn't help but notice his dark green tie which placed him in the Courage house. He sighed as he saw my eyes flash to his tie then back to his face. "Aren't you supposed to be brave to be in Courage?" The boy looked away sheepishly and stood up. "I... Sometimes it's better to run away from those guys". He dusted himself down, then lifted away the willow branches like a curtain, motioning for me to leave, which I did fairly promptly. Once I had turned my back, I heard a faint woosh, and a gust of wind blew viciously across the courtyard, ruffling my slightly grown-out hair. When I looked behind me, the boy had disappeared, leaving only the faint scent of horse-hair on the breeze. Lucky too, as the next moment, Zelda came galloping down the hall on a small white-grey pony. "Haruhi! Get on, quickly!"She had a huge grin on her face as the wind whipped her golden hair, now tied up into an elegant ponytail. A smile soon crept across my features too once I had mounted the pony behind Zelda and she galloped off once again back down the corridor at great speed, the brief encounter with the boy soon forgotten. The pony galloped us out of the Academy gates and across the bridge, towards the town that I had spotted earlier. Looking back over my shoulder, my mouth gaped at the beauty of the Academy. I had heard that it had been refurbished from an old castle, but the Academy truly looked like a royal palace, complete with flags bearing the Hyrulian standard flying from the top of the battlements. I noted when Zelda began to slow the pony into a trot, eventually coming to a stop outside a large stone building's wooden door, with an angel bearing blue crystals shaped like the Triforce carved above it. Both of us hopped down off of the pony, and Zelda almost dragged me inside the building, which I presumed were the living quarters for Hyrule Academy. Despite the building's size, there appeared to be only one floor, with seven doors built into the walls. Zelda excitedly rushed over to the door most on the right and knocked on it seven times. The keyhole glowed a bright blue, then the door swung open with a small sigh, Zelda pulling me through it almost immediately. "Guys! She's here!"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun!**

**Who's gonna be Haruhi's roomies? *le gasp* (there will be two sort-of OC's because they fit with shippings but are kind of characters - you'll find out in the next chapter :D)**

**So yeah, what do you guys think? Also apologies for being away for soooo long - I'll alternate between chapters for this and the GhiraFi fic, okie?**


	3. UPDATE!

**HI GUYS**

**Sorry I've been away for so long, I'll update this next at some point during the summer.  
This is NOT a new chapter, just an update (When I add the next chapter, I'll delete this etc etc)  
Just to let you all know that I'm okay! I've been through a relatively tough period in my life since I last updated - a lot of stress and emotions culminating in some of my issues returning, but I'm working through them and I'm pretty okay now, okay enough to begin to start writing again I think! So expect some regular(ish) updates in the summer months, starting mid-June when my A-level exams finish and I have no pressures until I start my university course in mid-September!  
I'm sorry I've been away and not updated for so long, but after this long absence I hope that my writing has improved (for one, I now have a decent English teacher who's helped me develop my writing and grammar skills) and my detail in describing the beautiful Zelda universe increases (I've been non-stop playing the games again recently, and I'm actually going to see the Symphony of the Goddess later this month!) **

**Summary - I've been gone but now I'm back, better than ever, with actual updates in the summer! **

**Thank you all for being so patient, and for you commenters, I'll be sure to take your advice! **

**Lots of love, **

**SamZelda **


End file.
